Handcuffs
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Supernatural Imagine Drabble #28! Rated M. Sam X OC. "Imagine Sam finding handcuffs in your room in the bunker."


**Supernatural Imagine Drabble #28! Enjoy!**

 **Warnings: smut**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural_ or the imagine.**

Handcuffs

"Wow. Haven, you have a lot of junk," Sam said as he dug through Haven's closet.

"Just shut up and find that book," she grumbled back at him. He stopped short when he found a pair of police-grade handcuffs.

"Um, why do you have handcuffs?" he asked, the cuffs dangling off of one finger. Haven blushed deeply.

"Y-you and Dean have cuffs, too. It's a part of the job," she said quickly. Sam smirked.

"True. But Dean and I keep our cuffs in the trunk of the Impala," he replied. "Not hidden away in our bedrooms." Haven's blush deepened.

"Aren't we supposed to be finding an old spell book, not snooping through my personal things?" she snapped. Sam stood and walked over to her.

"Is it a kinky thing? Do you liked to be cuffed to your bed?" he asked, his voice becoming low and husky.

"S-Sam, we have stuff to do," Haven stammered. She backed away as Sam moved toward her.

"These are police-grade handcuffs. It's tough to get out of these," he murmured. Haven's back hit the wall as heat coiled in her belly. He pressed his body to her and moved his lips to her ear. "I think I want to try them out." He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She gasped when she felt the cold metal close around her skin.

"Sam, let me go," she said, her voice shaking. He smirked again and licked a wet stripe up the side of her neck.

"I don't think so. Unless you've got a gag somewhere that I can find," he teased.

"What's gotten into you?" she whispered. Sam pulled back and shrugged.

"I've seen an opportunity. You've got to know how I feel about you by now. It's not like I've hidden it," he replied.

"Okay," she said quietly. He grinned, his dimples making her heart flutter. He grabbed the chain of the cuffs and pulled her to her bed. He picked her up, put her at the head of the bed, and cuffed her to the bars of the headboard.

"If you want to stop, say 'salt'," Sam whispered as he kissed her neck. She let out a soft moan as he sucked on her pulse point just long enough to pull her shirt and bra off.

"S-Sam," she breathed out. His lips left a hot trail down her torso. Her back arched when he dipped his tongue into her navel. He pressed a soft kiss to the patch of skin between her belly button and the waistband of her jeans.

"What do you want me to do, Haven?" Sam said with a smirk. Haven whimpered as his fingers trailed across her body. "You're going to have to tell me."

"Please, Sam," she whimper again. "Touch me more."

"If that's what you really want," he chuckled. He popped the button on her jeans and slowly slid them down her legs. He leaned back up to press a hot, rough kiss to Haven's lips as he slid his hands up her bare legs. She bit her lip as she felt the wetness pool at the apex of thighs. Sam's hands slid up her inner thighs and her fingers gently brushed over her womanhood through her panties. She pulled on the cuffs as her body arched, the cold metal biting into her skin. "You're so wet already. I love it." Haven blushed as Sam ran his nose along her inner thigh.

"St-stop teasing," she begged. He chuckled and she trembled as his warm breath ghosted over her core. He pulled her panties off and his mouth was on her in an instant. She cried out when his tongue touched her. "Sam..." she moaned. She felt her climax quickly approaching as Sam continued to lap at her flowing juices. "Ahhhh!" Haven released into Sam's waiting mouth with the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had. She slumped back to the bed as Sam sat up and licked her juices from his lips.

"Delicious," Sam said with a naughty smirk.

"That's embarrassing," Haven muttered. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope. I loved watching you. But you better get ready because it's about to get better," he replied. He uncuffed her and flipped her to her stomach, cuffing her again. "I'm not going to be gentle," he whispered, running a hand up her spine. He gripped her hips tightly and yanked her to her knees.

"N-not so rough," she whined. She yelped as his large hand connected sharply with her ass.

"I told you I wasn't going to be gentle," he growled. He slid his hand down her thigh, making her squeeze her thighs together. Sam grabbed her legs and pulled them open. Haven buried her face into her pillow to hide the redness on her cheeks. She heard Sam undo his pants and she looked back at him. He'd gotten completely naked and groaned as he stroked his impressive length.

"Need you,"Haven moaned. She leaned over her back and pressed his lips to her ear.

"How bad do you need me?" he asked softly. She groaned and ground back against him. He chuckled. "I'd say pretty bad." He straightened up and put his hands on her hips, his grip almost brusing.

"Please, Sam,"she begged. In one swift move, Sam was buried inside her. He fell onto her back as they moaned together. He pressed his forehead between her shoulder blades.

"So tight..." he panted. "Feels so good, Haven." Her kissed her shoulder blade before straightening back up.

"M-move!" Haven didn't need to tell him twice. Sam set a punishing pace and and the room was filled with sounds of pleasure. Haven began to move back against him, causing him to speed up. "Not gonna...last much longer," she panted.

"Come with me," he grunted. A few more thrusts and they were climaxing together. Sam flopped down beside Haven and unlocked the handcuffs. Haven rolled onto her side and curled up against Sam.

"That was intense," she laughed. Sam took her wrists and started rubbing at the red marks.

"Yeah. We should try that again sometime. Does it hurt?" he said, kissing her wrists. Haven smiled.

"Only a little. The pleasure was worth it." Sam kissed her softly.

"Good. Let's get some rest," he mumbled and held her tightly as they fell asleep.


End file.
